Animal Crossing (universe)
The Animal Crossing ( ) universe refers to the ''Super Smash Flash'' series' collection of stages, items, and properties that hail from the popular Animal Crossing series of colorful real life-simulation games for recent Nintendo systems. Though heavily represented throughout the series, Animal Crossing has spawned a small representation on the '' Super Smash Flash'' series, particularly by being absent in the original Super Smash Flash. Its symbol consists of a bitten off leaf, which comes from the logo of Tom Nook's shop, leaves also play some roles in the game such as keeping stuff in the inventory by turning them into leaves. Franchise description April 2001 saw the Japanese-exclusive release of a game called Animal Forest ( ) for the Nintendo 64. It is life-simulation software classified by Nintendo as a "communication game". Eight months later in December, an enhanced version called Dōbutsu no Mori Plus (Animal Forest Plus) was released in Japan on GameCube. Nintendo of America decided to localize it for a Western release, and in undergoing the immense translation job of the game's text, the American version was also given a lot of new content. This further-enhanced version was titled and it was a breakout hit with American audiences and critics in December 2002, and Nintendo of Japan was impressed enough by the new version that it was translated back into Japanese, with even more new content added on along the way, and released for essentially the third time in that country (as Dōbutsu no Mori e-Plus). Animal Crossing, like its eventual follow ups Animal Crossing: Wild World for the Nintendo DS, Animal Crossing: City Folk for the Wii, and Animal Crossing: New Leaf for the Nintendo 3DS is an open-ended social simulator game where the player's little avatar moves to a randomly generated woodland town that he or she provides the name to, and the town is inhabited by all manner of anthropomorphic, cartoony animals. There is minimal plot; the player's general goals include taking part in all sorts of activities such as planting, collecting fish and insects, shopping, running errands for townspeople, and decorating and furnishing the player's personal house. The most tangible overall goal is to pay off the mortgage of your house (with currency called "Bells") as it gets routinely expanded in size by prominent businessman and real-estate agent Tom Nook, a raccoon who is one of the more recognizable characters in the series. Two spin-offs for the series were produced and released in 2015, the first was Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer for the 3DS where the player has to design homes for various anthropomorphic animal characters and the second was Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival for the Wii U which is a party game that heavily utilizes amiibo. Both spin-offs somehow got a mixed to negative reception, though. Animal Crossing saw a release on mobile devices with Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, who is mostly set on a campsite, hence the name. It introduces microtransactions and in-game purchases from the real-world app store. A new main installment titled Animal Crossing: New Horizons is set to be released on 2020. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 As with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Animal Crossing is recognized as its own universe in Super Smash Flash 2. There is no playable character to hail from it. Stage *'Smashville': This stage is essentially a woodland town in the style of towns generated by Animal Crossing games in general and given a name undoubtedly appropriate to a Smash Bros. game. It takes place on a simply-laid-out pair of platforms that may be floating around above town, with several characters standing and walking around in the background of the lower platform. Item *'Pitfall': This item has been referred to as combination of 's Headbutt and the Motion-Sensor Bomb. When thrown, this sphere disappears on the surface it touched and will remain there until an opponent approaches it, if they get passed to the zone it was buried, it will sink the opponent into the ground leaving them open and vulnerable for an attack. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo